


Catch me when I fall

by Alien_on_the_moon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 13:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9822737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_on_the_moon/pseuds/Alien_on_the_moon
Summary: Notre histoire débute le soir du trente et un Décembre. Un jeune homme est baissé sur son ordinateur dans un des bureaux de la plus haute tour de Séoul. IIl s'appelle Hansol, il est blond mais c'est bien la seule touche d'excentricité dans sa vie. Hansol est le dernier être vivant de l'entreprise assez seul et désintéressé pour rester travailler la nuit de l'an. Cet immeuble était littéralement vide de vie, enfin ça c'est ce qu'il croyait...Pairing/personnage: Hansol & Yuta / Taeil





	

Notre histoire débute le soir du trente et un Décembre. Un jeune homme est baissé sur son ordinateur, il est dans un des bureaux de la plus haute tour de Séoul.   
   
Le jeune homme s'appelle Hansol, il est blond mais c'est bien la seule touche d'excentricité dans sa vie.  
   
Hansol est le dernier être vivant de l’entreprise assez indépendant et désintéressé pour rester travailler la nuit de l'an.   
   
Vers seize heure ses collègues avaient tous commencé à quitter le lieu de travail. Son boss était même passé lui souhaiter une bonne fête et lui avait rappelé de ne pas oublier d’éteindre les lumières en partant. Comme s’il était capable d’oublier une chose qu’il faisait depuis des années ?  
   
Le blond était dans cet immeuble vide de vie mais il ne se sentait pas plus seul qu'habituellement. Son existence était d'un vide cosmique que même les déserts n'avaient pas la chance d'expérimenter. Oui la chance !  
   
Vingt-deux heure quarante-sept.  
   
Hm…  
   
Hansol remplissait un rapport sur le stagiaire qu'on lui avait refourgué au début de la semaine. Un certain Chenle qui ne faisait que lui cirer les botes ce qu’Hansol ne pouvait vraiment pas supporter. Une autre chose qu’il ne pouvait pas supporter était son léger accent chinois. Oh oui il l'avait en horreur celui-là !  
   
À cette idée, remonta en lui un sentiment d'exaspération qu'il pouvait sentir trente à cent fois par jour. Hansol était quelqu'un qu'on pouvait qualifier de coincé et très TRES pointilleux avec les règles. Quelle pitié de lui avoir donné Chenle comme nouveau secrétaire, ce gamin n'était doué en rien, Hansol en était arrivé à presque ressentir un manque pour son précédent ‘secrétaire stagiaire incapable’ Jeno. Il en était presque arrivé à ressentir un manque pour son ô terrible assistant inconcevablement maladroit Mark. Et puis il y avait eu ce petit imbécile de Jaemin ! Lui il ne lui manquait pas du tout !   
   
Hansol commençait à croire qu'il était le test ultime pour les jeunes diplômés avant de rentrer réellement dans l'entreprise. 

« Attends une seconde », pensa-t-il en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Oui maintenant qu'il y pensait c'était possible… Non d'un chien mais c'était même certain ! Était-il si horrible que ça pour être utilisé comme dernière épreuve avant l’embauchèrent ?

Il plissa un œil à cause du doute.   
   
Hm…

Finalement il détendit les traits de son visage et roula avec son fauteuil sur quelques mètres. Il souffla longuement puis laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et regarda en silence le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui.   
   
Il voyait la ville à l'envers. Les lumières polluantes et multicolores étaient vers le haut tandis que le ciel noir dont on ne pouvait pas apercevoir les étoiles étaient vers le bas.   
   
Sa nuque lui faisait un peu mal mais il ne bougea pas. C'était bien la première fois qu'il profitait de la vue de son bureau. C'était la première fois depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité qu'il profitait de quoi que ce soit.   
   
« Une vie ennuyeuse ? » pensa-t-il en faisant légèrement la moue. Non... Elle ne l'était pas. On ne s'ennuie jamais quand on trouve du travail à finir même le jour de l'an.   
   
Il repositionna sa nuque douloureuse.   
   
La vue étrange qu'il avait "face" à lui - bien qu'elle soit plutôt derrière lui - l'intriguait un chouia plus que son dossier. Voilà qui était tout à fait incongru. Étrange même.  
   
Mais les lumières de la ville ne lui avaient jamais parues si flamboyantes, si attirantes... Ce n'était que des néons pourtant. Pourquoi lui faisaient-ils tant d'effet ?  
   
PACK.   
   
Un bruit ?   
   
Hansol se redressa l'œil vif et plissé, les sourcils arqués et la bouche retroussée.   
   
Hm…  
   
Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?  
   
PACK.   
   
Quel insolent ! Il recommençait !   
   
Hansol se leva de sa chaise, son long et fin corps était d'une finesse et d'une classe que malheureusement peu de personne pouvait entre apercevoir - le matin lorsqu'il entrait dans son bureau et le soir lorsqu'il en sortait-. Il ne bougeait pas souvent de sa pièce personnelle, s'il devait bouger à quoi servirait Chenle ?   
   
Mais Chenle n'était pas là ce soir, il n'était jamais là quand on avait besoin de lui de toute manière.  
   
PACK. PACK. PACK.  
   
Hansol ouvrit sa porte sauvagement et sortit de son bureau.  
   
« Qui fait ça non d'un chien ?! », s'énerva-t-il d'une voix plus boudeuse qu'autre chose.  
   
Mais rien. Pas un seul bruit ne se laissa entendre.   
   
Hm… Bizarre.   
   
Hansol resta planté là, alerte et sentant son cœur battre plus rapidement qu'à son habitude. Ça aussi c'était étrange, le cœur d’Hansol battait toujours juste assez rapidement pour qu'il reste en vie mais à vrai dire il ne lui arrivait pas des choses assez excitantes pour lui faire ressentir ni adrénaline ni sentiment autre que de l'indifférence et de l'exaspération. Merci Chenle soit dit en passant.  
   
La grande perche posa une main sur son cœur pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas. La sentence tomba, il ne rêvait pas. Alors il grimaça à nouveau, à moitié surprit à moitié inquiet.   
   
PACK.   
   
Ses yeux qui s'étaient perdus dans le vide remontèrent vers le fond du couloir très sombre. Dans ce couloir il n’y avait que des portes fermés, c’était une partie de l’immeuble où chaque employé travaillait seul dans son petit coin, enfin les bureaux de son étage étaient loin d’être petit. Hansol aimait cette impression d’être isolé, d’être seul. 

Tout ce qu’il pouvait voire c’était la fin du couloir qui tournait vers la gauche. 

« Bon ça suffit ! », se plaint-il. « Je vous préviens si je vous entends encore une fois allez avoir à faire à moi ! », dit-il presque en criant.   
   
PACK. PACK. PACK. PACK. PACK. PACK.   
   
« ARG ! »  
   
Hansol claqua sa porte, ses lèvres prirent une forme spéciale, ses sourcils aussi d'ailleurs ; Hansol ressemblait à un dessin animé comme ça. Avec ses deux grands yeux semblants appartenir à un eurasien ou à un asiatique passé sous le bistouri. A une poupée flippante. A un crapaud aussi pourquoi pas… Et puisqu'on est lancé avec les comparaisons louches, ses deux globes ressemblaient étrangement aux yeux d'hibou de Kyungsoo le mec petit et chelou d'Exo ! Et Hansol avait un petit faible pour cet homme aussi inexpressif et sans vie que lui.

Hansol traversa la fin du couloir mais ralentit un peu au tournant. Et si c’était comme dans les films d’horreur ? Il faisait très sombre et il arrivait à peine à discerner les choses à plus de trois mètres. Tant pis il n’avait pas de temps à perdre, son boulot n’allait pas se faire tout seul.

Il s’élança dans le tournant, mais s’arrêta soudainement et fit même un petit pas en arrière sous le coup de la surprise.

Devant lui, juste en face de l’ascenseur : une lumière. Toute petite… Et elle bougeait. 

Elle ressemblait à une luciole brillant avec douceur d’un rouge camion de pompier (quoi quelle fût plus jolie que ça). 

Elle flottait plus qu’elle ne volait et Hansol se sentait tout simplement envouté par la petite chose si loin de lui. Les grands yeux du blond reflétaient l’étincelle pourpre qu’était cette luciole, elle créait cette lueur au couleur de la passion et de l’amour animant ces habituels yeux noirs ébènes. Quant à sa bouche, elle s’était entrouverte sans qu’il ne s’en rende compte. 

Il était subjugué… Encore plus qu’un chat pouvait être subjugué par un laser. Mais un laser ce n’était pas aussi beau. C’était comme s’il avait été un poisson des fonds de mer, nageant dans les ténèbres depuis sa naissance et que soudain il était face à la première source de chaleur et de luminosité qui ait connu ses profondeurs.

Il ressemblait un peu à Dory et Marin devant la loupiotte de cette espèce de gros poisson bizarre dans le film ‘Nemo’.

Il fût arrêté dans sa contemplation et cligna des yeux après que la chose prit le chemin des escaliers. 

Bizarre.

Le cœur de la grande perche avait repris un nombre de battement minute convenable et après y avoir murement réfléchit durant quelques secondes il décida de suivre la lumière. Il voulait être sûr de ne pas avoir rêvé… Il se connaissait, il ne pourrait pas retourner bosser sans en avoir le cœur net.

Il avait monté un étage et retrouvé un semblant de faisceau rouge qu’il suivit sans savoir si c’était l’obscurité des lieux qui lui jouait des tours. Et à nouveau il se retrouva dans un couloir plongé dans le noir, complètement vide. Il ne pouvait apercevoir la grande salle au fond qu'avec grande difficulté. C'était là que travaillait normalement tous les gens de la comptabilité. Et ces gens étaient de vrais fainéants alors autant dire que s’il y avait âme qui vive, elle était certainement une intruse aux gens de la compta ! 

Le grand blond marcha avec calme et prudence vers la grande salle, ses yeux s'étaient habitués à la noirceur des lieux et il n'eut pas de mal à se diriger en y entrant. Il ne réfléchit pas vraiment sur le coup et ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il fût au milieu de l’immense pièce remplie de bureau déserts. Il regarda autour de lui les yeux plissés et les sourcils toujours froncés.   
   
Hm…  
   
« Pack ».   
   
Hansol se retourna en sursautant et manqua de tomber au sol de surprise. Mais il ne vit rien.  
   
Il n'avait pas entendu le bruit… Il avait entendu une voix. Un murmure plus qu'un mot clairement prononcé.   
   
Il avait même senti un souffle brûlant sur son oreille. Pas chaud ! Vraiment, vraiment brûlant. Comme quand il lui arrivait de se brûler un bout de peau avec le sèche-cheveux. Il avait ressenti l’exacte même petite brûlure.   
   
Et cette voix… Ce murmure avait des teintes de sournoiserie et d’amusement malsain. L'être qui lui avait soufflé ce mot ne lui faisait pas peur, mais en tout cas il le pompait déjà beaucoup. Depuis quand on surprend les gens comme ça pour le plaisir ?  
   
Hansol savait qu'il ne rêvait pas ! Il avait entendu quelqu'un et ça il en était sûr ! La personne pouvait être invisible ou tout ce qu'elle voulait mais elle n'était certainement pas inexistante !   
   
« Qui est là ? », demanda-t-il calmement en fronçant les sourcils.  
   
Encore ce silence… Hm…   
   
« Arrête de 'humer' c'est terriblement exaspérant ! »  
   
Les yeux d'hibou de Kyungsoo d'Hansol s'ouvrirent encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.   
   
La voix avait dit une phrase entière ! Et son ton ne plaisait pas du tout à Hansol qui détestait les gens trop familiers avec lui. Les gens trop sûrs d'eux aussi… Et puis les gens sans gênes !   
   
« Premièrement je 'hume' dans ma tête alors je fais encore ce que je veux et puis toi arrête avec ces bruits incessants ! C’est terriblement exaspérant ! », rétorqua Hansol les yeux posés sur le vide mais pourtant très vifs comme si la personne se tenait devant lui et qu'il était le seul à la voir.   
   
Clap.  
   
Hansol gémit et se frotta le front. Il venait de se prendre une pichenette entre les deux yeux. Une pichenette brûlante.

Il entendit un claquement de langue.  
   
« Aish mais t'es qui putain ! », se plaint rageusement Hansol. « C'est indécent d'être aussi chiant, montre-toi ! », ordonna-t-il en se redressant et en regardant le vide devant lui avec une colère grandissante dans le fond des yeux.   
   
« Hé ho calmos Carlos ! Déjà tu vas me détendre cette mâchoire parce que c'est sexy je te l'accorde mais tu vas te casser les dents à ce rythme-là », lui répondit la voix avec toujours ce ton narquois et nuancé d'amusement. « Et puis ici c'est moi qui suis en position de pouvoir alors tu vas arrêter de me regarder comme ça, c’est très mal poli ».   
   
Hansol ne put retenir un rire semblant nerveux, presque amer, en fait très moqueur, mais certainement pas amusé ! Un ricanement tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel et instinctif. Le grand blond mit automatiquement sa main sur sa bouche en grimaçant malgré lui. Il avait lui aussi été surpris de sa réaction. Ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes de rire, encore moins lorsqu’on lui faisait profondément chier. Mais la vérité était que ça avait été plus fort que lui, comme une pulsion refoulée.  
   
Ayant rapidement repris son sérieux il regarda à nouveau vers le vide faussement vide. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vexé la voix et il en était un peu fier.   
   
« En position de domination ? Tu n'oses même pas te rendre visible, comment peux-tu croire une seconde qu'ici c'est toi qui commande ? », répondit Hansol un peu dédaigneux.  
   
« Non mais ! », s'énerva la voix. « Bien si c'est comm… »  
   
« Alors toi, n'ose même pas faire ce que tu penses faire ! Non mais heureusement que je suis là jte jure ! », déclara une nouvelle voix inconnue au bataillon d'un ton très réprobateur.  
   
« Mais bon dieu ils sont combien ? », pensa Hansol.   
   
« Bonsoir Hansol ! Content d'enfin te parler, j'espère que tu vas bien, tu es prêt pour fêter le nouvel an ? », demanda la nouvelle voix d'un ton assez enjoué mais pas enfantin pour autant.   
   
Voix 2 avait l'air plein d'énergie sans en faire trop, il était certainement très sociable, du moins c'est ce que pensa Hansol. Hansol qui ne sut pas trop quoi répondre sur le coup.  
   
Hm…  
   
« Bon sang je t'ai dit d'arrêter de 'humer' t'es chiant à la fin ! »  
   
Hansol retendit les traits de son visage, décidément voix 1 était même plus exaspérant que Chenle ! Etait-ce possible ? Etait-ce un rêve ? Quelqu'un lui faisait manquer Chenle VITE QU'ON LE REVEILLE !  
   
« Je suis désolé pour lui Hansol, Yuta n'est pas très aimable mais on s'y fait avec le temps », ajouta voix 1 d'une voix un peu appuyée comme s'il envoyait un message de réprimande à voix 2.   
   
« Hm… Ca fait rien... », marmonna Hansol commençant un peu à être perdu dans toute cette histoire.  
   
TUTUTUTE.   
   
Hansol sursauta et se mordit presque la langue.

Il entendit un ricanement moqueur. Cette fois c’était à voix 1 de se foutre de lui. Enfin… « Yuta ».

Il avait entendu comme le son d'une montre lorsqu'on passait d'une heure à une autre. Le blond regarda sa propre montre, il n'était que vingt-trois heure quarante. Etrange.  
   
La grande perche entendit un claquement de main, certainement de voix 2.  
   
« PARFAIT ! Plus que vingt minutes et on sera enfin en 2017 ! Vous y croyez les gars ? Ah j’ai trop hâte ! »  
   
Effectivement c'était voix 2. Hansol n’était plus juste perdu, il commençait à mettre en doute sa santé mentale. Etait-il sujet à des hallucinations sonores ?   
   
« Oui et bien moi je vous laisse, j'ai du boulot à finir. Faites ce que vous voulez mais arrêtez avec les bruits, c'est très déconcentrant en plus d'être irritant ».

« Ma… Mais attends Hansol ! Ça te dit de venir le fêter avec nous sur le toit ? », demanda voix 2 l’air un peu déçu. « De là-haut on a la plus belle vue sur le feu d’artifice de la ville », continua-t-il avec douceur et en ayant un peu de mal à cacher son envie qu’Hansol lui réponde à l’affirmative.

Le grand blond regarda vers l’endroit d’où venait voix 2. Il resta immobile. Ça il savait l’être même plus que les statues… Il avait le visage rigide, moins neutre que d’habitude. 

« Désolé… ce n’est pas une bonne idée. Je suis peut-être en train de délirer, franchement vous êtes des voix les gars… J’ai du travail à finir alors s’il vous plaît disparaissez », répondit la grande perche en accordant un petit regard désolé au vide.

« Mais… »

« Arrête Taeil tu vois bien que ça sert à rien. », dit Yuta d’un ton glacial. « Je t’avais dit qu’on n’aurait pas dû lui parler… Il est plat et il se croit mieux que les autres. Ça m’énerve je me barre. »

Pouf.

Le bruit surprit Hansol qui sursauta légèrement. Décidément.

« Yuta est parti… », l’informa Taeil d’un ton un peu ailleurs. 

Hansol regarda le sol d’un petit air coupable. C’était quelque chose qu’il n’avait plus ressentit depuis des années. 

« Ne t’inquiète pas il va se calmer tout seul. Yuta est un peu susceptible… Je pense qu’il est déçu que votre première rencontre se soit passée de manière si... Comment dire… Si peu commode ? », essaya Taeil en tentant un petit rire gêné.

Hansol fronça les sourcils et remonta le regard vers le vide pourtant habité par le son et l’existence de Taeil. Le noir de la pièce l’aidait à s’imaginer le corps de la personne. Etait-il seulement une personne ?

« Comment ça notre rencontre ? Vous me connaissez depuis longtemps ? », demanda Hansol l’incompréhension dans les yeux et dans la voix. 

Voilà que les pupilles dilatées de Kyungsoo refaisaient leur apparition.

Hansol sentit Taeil hésiter, un petit silence se créa mais finalement la voix se décida à lui répondre.

Ça fait plus de cinq ans maintenant que Yuta t’a trouvé… Il t’a vu lorsque tu es entré pour la première fois dans cet immeuble et que tu as été embauché sur le champ », se rappela Taeil un sentiment de nostalgie dans la voix.

« Quoi ? Mais mais… Mais pourquoi vous n’êtes pas venu me parler avant ? Et puis vous êtes quoi à la fin ! », s’emporta Hansol sentant son cœur commencer à battre de plus en plus vite. Ça veut dire que vous m’observez depuis des années ?! Mais enfin ça va pas la tête ! La vie privée ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

Hansol avait les yeux tellement ouverts qu’ils étaient prêts à sauter de sa boîte crânienne. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Soit il devenait complètement barge, soit il avait été épié par des gens invisibles durant cinq ans. Franchement qu’est-ce qui était le pire ??

Puis le blond sentit une chose sur son épaule. Une chose très froide, une main réconfortante. Il commença automatiquement à se calmer. 

Il sentait le regard protecteur et le sourire doux de Taeil posé sur lui. Comment le savait-il ? Ça il l’ignorait, mais il se sentait lié avec le garçon où quel que soit la chose qu’il puisse être. 

« Il a fallu plus d’un an à Yuta pour m’avouer qu’il t’avait trouvé… Toi, un garçon silencieux, mystérieux. Un garçon qu’il avait observé pendant une année dans son état le plus véritable puisque ne se sachant pas étudié, un garçon qu’il n’arrivait pourtant toujours pas à comprendre. Il n’arrivait pas non plus à en détacher son regard », la poigne sur l’épaule du blond se raffermit légèrement. « Alors je me suis dit que ce garçon devait être bien spécial pour ne rien laisser paraître même dans la solitude la plus absolue. »

« Pourquoi vous n’êtes pas venu me parler plus tôt Taeil ? », demanda Hansol l’air dépité. 

Dépité ? Lui ? Avait-il seulement ressenti une pareille émotion ? Ce que lui disait le garçon c’était que pendant plus de cinq années, il avait cru être seul alors qu’il avait deux personnalités à ses côtés ? Sur le moment il ne s’était pas sentit plus mélancolique que ça, sa vie lui plaisait comme elle était… Mais en prenant conscience qu’il aurait pu discuter avec ces deux êtres pendant tout ce temps, ça l’obligeait à se rendre à l’évidence. Il était seul. Sa vie était réellement ennuyeuse. D’un ennuie infini. A s’en défenestrer lui-même.

« Parce que Yuta ne le voulait pas… », répondit calmement Taeil. 

Hansol sentit et entendit l’autre perdre son sourire. 

Hansol ne comprenait pas ce qu’il ressentait. Il avait mal à l’estomac, sa gorge semblait gonflée, presque sur le point d’exploser. Sa prise de conscience ne faisait que prendre de plus en plus d’ampleur dans son esprit. Taeil assistait impuissant au déferlement de sentiments qui se libéraient enfin du coin caché de sa tête où Hansol les avait ensevelis. 

Un bruit de friction brisa le silence. Celle de la main de Taeil sur la chemise qui habillait son épaule. 

« Yuta me connait vraiment depuis cinq ans ? », demanda Hansol le visage à nouveau neutre, ou bien plutôt déterminé. 

Taeil ne comprit pas vraiment ce qui se passait dans la tête du blond mais il commençait à se demander s’il n’avait pas fait une bêtise en donnant ces quelques informations. Yuta allait être d’une humeur détestable pour au moins les trois siècles à venir. Et pour sa plus grande chance, Hansol avait l’air de plus en plus énervé lui aussi ! Voix 2 s’empêcha de se demander ce qui pourrait arriver de pire, sachant pertinemment que s’il le faisait, une chose pire arriverait justement !

« Répond Taeil ! », ordonna Hansol sans pour autant brusquer son nouvel ami. 

« Ou.. Oui enfin c’est ce que j’ai dit… », hésita-t-il. « Mais ne sois pas en colère, c’est pas un pervers, il ne t’a pas observé aux toilettes ou chez toi ! », s’emporta-t-il comme s’il essayait de trouver des excuses. 

« Et il n’est jamais venu me parler… Parce que monsieur ne le voulait pas ? », demanda-t-il en connaissant tout à fait la réponse. 

« Et bien… Je »

« C’est bon ! Ne dis rien ! »

« Mai… »

« Non ! », le coupa le grand blond. « Il va m’entendre cet imbécile ! », commença-t-il à s’énerver. 

Ça, Taeil le savait parce qu’il voyait ses deux sourcils blonds presque se toucher tant ils étaient froncés.

Hansol se retourna et marcha toujours dans le noir, d’un pas rapide et décidé. 

« Non mais quand je pense qu’il m’a maté comme on matte un reality tv show ! », dit-il en sortant de la grande pièce. « Il est marqué ‘La famille Kardashian’ sur ma gueule ou quoi ? », ajouta-t-il en appelant l’ascenseur. « QUAND JE PENSE qu’il était là tranquillement planté dans un coin à m’observer comme un sale psychopathe et qu’il n’a jamais cru bon de me prévenir de sa présence ! », il entra dans la boite en métal. « Je sais pas il aurait pu faire tomber un paquet de feuille, faire un croche-pied à Chenle, Jeno, Mark ou Jaemin ! Oh oui ! Pourquoi n’a-t-il pas fait un croche-pied à Jaemin ? », il arriva avec quelques secondes d’avance sur son planning au dernier étage. 

Le dernier étage était poussiéreux. Le gars de la maintenance y avait un local, c’est tout ce qu’Hansol savait de ce coin. A vrai dire Hansol n’avait été qu’à trois étage sur la trentaine de cet immeuble. Il était là pour travailler par pour faire du tourisme non ?

En tout cas le couloir ne dérogea pas au reste, tout était dans le noir complet. 

Ses yeux s’étant habitués à la lumière de l’ascenseur, il ne vit pas le coin d’un meuble et se le prit dans la cuisse.

« AÏE ! », cria-t-il avant de gémir. Ça devient pénible là… Pourquoi n’y-a-t-il juste pas un interrupteur merde ! », dit-il en donnant un coup de pied dans le meuble.

« Hansol, je pense que ce n’est pas une bonne idée… Tu devrais te calmer tu sais », dit Taeil d’une voix d’adulte. 

Qu’est-ce que j’entends par « voix d’adulte » ? J’entends : la voix que quelqu’un prend comme il joue les biens pensants et même les mieux pensants ! La voix de quelqu’un qui juge et qui pense mieux savoir que toi ce que tu devrais faire. 

« Je t’emmerde Taeil ! Et arrêtes de me suivre sans que je ne le sache, ça ne se fait pas ! »

Hansol entendit l’autre s’outragé. 

« Non mais alors toi et Yuta vous vous êtes bien trouvés ! Mal poli va ! »

Clap. 

Hansol gémit pour la troisième fois de la journée, il venait à nouveau de se prendre une pichenette. Les doigts de Taeil était gelés. 

Je les hais…

La grande perche n’eut pas le loisir d’insulter Taeil qu’il vit soudainement une petite lumière blanche, tout à fait semblable à la ‘luciole’ rouge d’un peu plus tôt. 

Elle aussi semblait plus flotter dans les airs, que voler. Ses rayons n’agressaient pas ses yeux… La lumière était douce et apaisante. 

Et Hansol comprit enfin en ne sentant plus la présence de Taeil, que celui-ci s’était transformé en cette petite loupiotte. Tout ça ne pouvait dire qu’une chose : que la lumière rouge dont il s’était épris une vingtaine de minutes plus tôt n’était autre que Yuta. 

Il grimaça avec un dégoût exagéré. C’était du chiqué. Là tout de suite il n’était pas dégoûté… Il était surtout très curieux. Curieux de savoir pourquoi il se sentait si proche de ces deux petites lumières, car il devait l’avouer, il se sentait lié avec Taeil et s’était sentit étrangement bien en découvrant la lumière rougeoyante de Yuta. 

Il ne se rappelait même pas la dernière fois qu’il s’était senti aussi calme et heureux que lorsqu’il l’avait découvert… Heureux comme un bébé était heureux de se découvrir pour la première fois dans le miroir, heureux de sentir pour la première fois la douceur du lait de sa mère, heureux d’apprendre un nouveau mot et de pouvoir l’utiliser à tout bout de champ. Un bien être curieux, ou plutôt une curiosité apaisante ? cela ne voulait rien dire, mais Hansol s’était sentit curieux et apaisé… Et puis c’était d’une petite loupiotte rouge dont on parlait alors le sens n’avait pas d’importance.

Taeil avait disparu. Depuis combien de temps Hansol s’était perdu dans ses songes ? 

Il regarda sa montre : vingt-trois heure cinquante-quatre.

Il était presque l’heure de fêter la nouvelle année. Hansol sourit en s’imaginant l’excitation de voix 2, ayant bien compris qu’il aimait particulièrement le nouvel an.

Pas de temps à perdre il avait toujours des comptes à rendre avec son stalker de cinq ans !

Il ne lui fallut qu’une minute pour trouver la clé cachée qui ouvrait la porte sur le toit et une autre minute pour monter les escaliers jusque celui-ci. 

La porte se ferma créant un bouquant de tous les diables. Hansol la regarda avec agacement mais se rappela que ce n’était qu’une porte alors il la laissa tranquille et regarda autour de lui avec attention. 

Il réprima un frisson et finit par greloter fortement. 

« Non d’un chien il fait super froid… », murmura-t-il en se tenant les bras. 

Il avait oublié qu’il faisait moins quatre cette nuit. La porte s’était fermée. Combien de temps fallait-il pour qu’un humain meurt d’hypothermie encore ? 

Ses tremblements commençaient déjà à s’intensifier et il s’apprêtait à s’insulter intérieurement pour avoir été aussi débile. Franchement à quoi pensait-il en sortant sans veste ? 

Il regardait d’un air un peu inquiet et frigorifié les alentours, absolument rien sauf les lumières de la ville qu’il avait aperçu un peu plus tôt à travers la vitre de son bureau.

« Bon… », se dit-il en commençant à avancer. Il allait faire le tour pour voir s’il n’apercevait pas un escalier de secours. 

Oui un escalier de secours à plus de 700 mètres d’altitude. 

Hansol commençait à désespérer, il était dehors depuis à peine deux minutes qu’il était déjà mort de froid. Il en été à la moitié du toit et avait peur de vraiment finir par mourir de froid. Il pensait trouver Taeil et Yuta ici… Pourquoi n’étaient-ils pas là ? Les avait-il fait fuir ? 

Il se sentit à nouveau coupable et continua de se frotter les bras couverts que d’une simple chemise. Il souffla par dépits, il était presque à la fin de son tour des environs et toujours rien. 

Ses dents claquaient bruyamment jusqu’à presque lui en faire mal. 

Et puis soudain il s’arrêta. Durant une seconde et demi, il fût si choqué qu’il arrêta de trembler, ses dents arrêtèrent aussi de s’entre choquer, quant à ses yeux ils se figèrent plus grands que jamais. Plus grands que les yeux d’hibou de Kyungsoo. 

Il le voyait… De dos mais il le voyait… Et même sans voir son visage, Hansol le trouvait magnifique. Même dans la noirceur de la nuit, il l’imaginait magnifique. Même lorsqu’il l’avait vu la première fois sous sa forme lumineuse. Il le savait magnifique.

Il s’approcha lentement, ne le quittant pas une seconde du regard. Il ne cligna même pas des yeux. Etait-il un mirage à cause du froid ? Etait-il un fantasme créé de toute pièce par une grande perche trop seule pour continuer à le supporter ?

Il le toisait avec curiosité et beaucoup d’envie. Sa bouche s’était à nouveau entre-ouverte sans qu’il ne le sache. Il était médusé par le garçon habillé tout de rouge. Une espèce de t-shirt sans manches et déchiré de-ci de-là laissant apercevoir une peau bronzée et terriblement attirante. Tout l’était chez lui. Ses cheveux en bataille maintenus néanmoins par un bandeau rouge lui aussi (sa coiffure est celle qu’il a sur le photoshoot ‘rouge’ de leur comeback mazette il est canon !). 

Bien qu’il soit assis sur le bord du toit, ayant donc les jambes dans le vide – Hansol se demandait pourquoi il n’y avait pas de barrière, c’était dangereux tout de même ! – le grand blond pouvait lui distinguer un short rouge s’arrêtant au-dessus de ses genoux. Lui aussi était dans un mauvais état. Hansol avait l’impression que Yuta venait de se crasher sur terre et que ses habits avaient fini en lambeau, maintenant qu’il pouvait l’observer de plus près, il voyait même des parties de tissu carbonisées.

Hansol n’était plus qu’à trois mettre de voix 1 et n’avait toujours pas aperçu plus de son visage qu’un coin de mâchoire. Yuta regardait à l’opposé ce qui empêchait le blond de discerner quel que trait que ce soit.

Plus que deux mètres. Il s’arrêta. 

Il n’avait plus froid. Les tremblements s’atténuèrent lentement. 

Putain il avait un corps si brûlant qu’il en créait un périmètre de chaleur autour de lui !

Hansol regardait le dos vouté du garçon. Il balançait rageusement ses jambes dans le vide… Il avait des allures d’adolescent comme ça, cela fit doucement sourire la grande perche. Si ce dernier avait dû imaginer Yuta il l’aurait certainement imaginé aussi je-m’en-foutiste et sans manière. Sans peur d’être lui-même. 

C’était quelque chose d’abstrait pour Hansol qui restait droit, neutre et sans défauts même lorsqu’il était l’homme le plus seul au monde. D’ailleurs jamais il ne s’était ainsi vouté, jamais il n’avait fait de geste aussi inutile que des balancements de jambe dans le vide. 

Il avait penché la tête sur le côté et avait légèrement plissé un seul de ses yeux.

« Dis-moi, ça fait quoi se faire espionner sans le savoir ? », demanda calmement Hansol d’une voix grave et profonde. 

Yuta se retourna instantanément et sans que le blond ne comprenne comment, voix 1 s’était retrouvé debout face à lui sur le bord du toit. Avait-il volé ???

Hansol ne se montra pas pour autant surpris. Il continuait de le toiser de cet air intimidant qu’il utilisait en présence de tout le monde.

Son homologue avait les sourcils froncés d’incompréhension et la respiration difficile. L’air bouillant qu’il expulsait de ses poumons créait d’intense nuage d’évaporation. Hansol pouvait même apercevoir de la fumée sortant de sa peau. 

Le blond reposa ses yeux noirs dans ceux de Yuta. 

« Je t’ai posé une question il me semble…Qu’est-ce que ça fait d’être observé sans le savoir ? », redemanda-t-il le ton un peu plus cassant.

Yuta soutint son regard, laissant transparaître une certaine colère mais uniquement pour essayer de cacher son malaise malgré tout apparent. C’était par fierté qu’il ne baissait pas les yeux. 

Ça lui faisait bizarre d’être vu par Hansol. Il ne savait pas comment réagir alors il ne dit rien… Et il baissa les yeux. Il les baissa parce qu’il ne voulait pas que l’autre y lise quoi que ce soit d’autre. Surtout sa peine. 

« Pourquoi n’as-tu jamais voulu me parler ? », demanda soudainement Hansol l’incompréhension dans la voix. 

Il avait l’air déçu. 

Alors Yuta releva les yeux vers le garçon plus bas que lui. Il avait la mâchoire terriblement serrée et son corps était devenu si chaud qu’il commença à transpirer. Ça faisait un bon siècle et demi qu’il n’avait plus transpiré.

« Parce que je ne savais pas quoi te dire tout simplement », répondit-il le ton calme mais le visage marquant pourtant un certain énervement. 

Si c’était étrange pour Yuta de se savoir vu par Hansol, il était étrange pour ce dernier de lier la voix du bronzé à son corps. 

« Remarque comme tu me regardes… Je suis un monstre pour toi non ? Un malade qui t’a observé pendant des années, c’est ça ce que tu penses ? », continua-t-il en s’emballant un peu.

Hansol baissa à son tour les yeux et entendit le ricanement amer de Yuta.

« Bien sûr que j’ai voulu te parler… J’en ai eu envie tellement de fois Hansol, bon sang qu’est-ce que tu crois ! En cinq ans j’ai eu le temps mile fois de chercher une première phrase à te dire ! », dit-il l’air énervé mais aussi accablé. « Qui sait comment tu aurais réagi… Je préférais encore rester caché que de voir tes yeux apeurés ou dégoûtés… », finit-il en venant à nouveau s’asseoir sur le bord et en venant jouer avec ses doigts comme un enfant. 

Un long silence se créa. Hansol voulait répondre à Yuta qu’il était heureux de l’avoir, heureux de ne pas être seul, de ne plus être seul. Ce n’était pas comme si le rouge de cheveux était une roue de secours à sa solitude car si Hansol était seul, c’était par choix. Avec sa belle gueule et ses jolies fesses franchement il n’aurait pas eu du mal à se faire des amis. Mais justement c’était ce physique si avantageux qui l’avait toujours dégoûté des autres, de la société superficielle. Déjà en maternelle il n’avait pas à prononcer un seul mot qu’il était déjà le chouchou des maîtresses et des filles de sa classe. Oui c’était par choix qu’il avait toujours vécu seul et isolé. 

Mais en voyant ce garçon si étrange, ayant des airs de Peter Pan avec ses habits déchirés, ses cheveux en bataille et ce comportement enfantin, c’est en le dévisageant avec attention et respect qu’il se rendait compte que pour lui … Et bien pour lui il pourrait bien décider de ne plus vouloir être seul. 

Yuta releva les yeux vers lui. Des yeux grands ouverts, des sourcils haussés de surprise et une bouche retroussée d’ahurissement. Une vraie tête de bébé pensa Hansol.

« Hey j’ai pas une tête de bébé ! », s’exclama Yuta l’air tout de suite plus mature – quoique – et renfrogné. 

Ce fût à Hansol d’ouvrir grand les yeux. 

Yuta savait-il lire dans ses pensées ?

« Bah oui patate ! Comment j’aurais pu entendre tes ‘hm’ sinon ? », soupira le rouge de cheveux comme si Hansol était le dernier des imbéciles et que ça l’agaçait. « D’ailleurs tant qu’on parle de ça, arrête tout de suite de m’appeler ‘voix 1’ c’est très dénigrant ! »

Hansol était toujours en plein bug. Yuta avait tout entendu ! Toutes ses pensées ! Alors il l’avait entendu faire son monologue sur sa belle gueule et ses jolies fesses…

« Ouais d’ailleurs pour ça j’adhère ! Tu as vraiment de jolies fesses Hansol… », murmura Yuta à l’oreille du blond. 

Le blond qui sursauta pour la sixième fois de la soirée. Comment Yuta s’était-il déplacé aussi vite ?? Et puis il avait murmuré si près de sa peau qu’il l’avait à nouveau brûlé avec son souffle. 

Et puis Hansol comprit les mots de Yuta. Soudain le rouge lui monta aux joues et il ne put que regarder le sol avec des yeux rempli de gêne et d’urgence.

Qu’était-il censé répondre à ce genre de flirt malsain ?

« Hey ! », protesta Yuta. « Retire ça tout de suite ! », continua-t-il l’air vexé. 

« Yuta, ton flirt est malsain », affirma une voix sortant de nulle part. 

Hansol sursauta – encore – et bouscula même le rouge de cheveux mais n’y fit pas attention. Car devant lui se trouvait voix 2. 

« Je suis d’accord avec voix 1, tu devrais arrêter de nous appeler ainsi ce n’est vraiment pas très poli », réprimanda Taeil flottant toujours dans les airs.

Hansol était éberlué et ne trouva rien à ajouter avant que le garçon « n’atterrisse » au sol.

« Plus que trois minutes avant que le feu d’artifice ne commence ! », s’exclama Taeil un énorme sourire aux lèvres et en applaudissant d’excitation. 

« Taeil t’es vraiment pire qu’un gonzesse », se lamenta Yuta en roulant des yeux. 

« Et toi tu ressembles à un clodo avec tes habits tout troués et ton nid d’oiseau à la place des cheveux », rétorqua son ami.

« QUOI ! NON MAIS POUR QUI TU TE PRENDS TOI ! », commença Yuta en démarrant une dispute.

Hansol en profita pour détailler Taeil. Il avait un très joli visage fin, une peau semblant toute douce et mais d’une pâleur extrême. Il avait de belles dents blanches, des cheveux bien coiffé -et eux aussi- aussi blancs que neige. Il portait un pull – toujours blanc – un peu grand mais très bien ajusté et un slim gris clair. Sa tenue était complétée par des mocassins eux encore, d’un blanc pur et angélique. C’était à ça que ressemblait Jack Frost ? 

« Hansol arrête de le mater ou je vous tue tous les deux… », dit Yuta d’un ton tout à fait sérieux. 

« Ah oui ! Tu verras avec le temps, Yuta est quelqu’un de très jaloux aussi… »

Ça commence à faire beaucoup de défaut ça ! », bouda Hansol ne se rendant même pas compte qu’il était quasiment en train de faire un aegyo. 

Taeil se péta une barre et ce fut à Yuta de partir en boudant. Enfin « partir », de voler quoi. 

Hansol l’attrapa par le poignet avant qu’il n’ait eu le temps de croiser les bras, et il le fit redescendre sur la terre ferme.

Le rouge de cheveux était totalement surpris. Il ne s’attendait pas à ce que le blond qu’il connaissait pourtant si bien après cinq années, fasse une chose aussi imprévisible que le toucher de son plein grès, qui plus est, pour le faire rester près de lui ! 

Taeil arrêta de rire et lui aussi fût à son tour très surpris. Personne n’était censé être capable de toucher Yuta. Ou en tout cas pas aussi longtemps. La grande perche aurait dû crier de douleur à la seconde où il avait touché le rouge de cheveux.

Hansol sourit légèrement en voyant la réaction de Yuta. Il avait même ouvert la bouche d’étonnement.

« Co… Comment tu fais ça ? », bégaya Taeil, Yuta lui ne pouvait même pas aligner ces quatre mots.

Le blond rougi un peu plus. 

« Co.. Comment je fais quoi ? », bégaya à son tour Hansol. 

Enfin il vit le regard de Taeil porté sur la main avec laquelle il tenait fermement le poignet de voix 2. 

Ça suffit avec ça je t’ai dit ! », s’énerva Yuta en sortant de son ébahissement. 

Oui ! Le fait que Hansol puisse le toucher sans se brûler remettait tout en question. Et oui ! Il avait envie de sauter de joie et d’embrasser le blond partout sur le corps même aux endroits les plus incongrus mais il avait prévenu l’autre de ne plus l’appeler ainsi ! Il allait finir par blesser son égo à force. 

Se fût à Hansol de clairement marquer la surprise sur son visage. La surprise puis le mécontentement. 

« Comment ça m’embrasser partout même aux endroits les plus incongrus ? »

« Attends tu lis dans mes pensées toi maintenant ? »

« Hey ! Ne change pas de sujet ! Je peux savoir c… »

« Oui bon ça va on a compris, vous ferez les prélis plus tard ! », coupa Taeil. « On est à 20 secondes de la nouvelle année ET DU FEU D’ARTIFICE MON DIEU CA FAIT UN AN QUE J’ATTENDS CA », cria-t-il les yeux pleins d’étincelles de joie ce qui fit sursauter – oui… encore… – les deux garçons toujours liés par la poigne de la grande perche. 

Les trois finirent par se déplacer jusqu’au bord du toit, Hansol se laissa guider par la main chaude de Yuta qui avait fini par trouver le chemin de sa main à lui. Taeil regardait amoureusement le ciel, attendant patiemment – ou pas – la première explosion lumineuse. Yuta regardait son ami avec un grand sourire, lui aussi il avait attendu ce moment. Au fil des siècles, Taeil avait fini par lui transmettre le bonheur de vivre la nouvelle année. 

Hansol lui regarda Yuta. Pourquoi arrivait-il à toucher le garçon s’il était si brûlant ? 

10

9

Pourquoi arrivait-il soudainement à lire dans ses pensées ?

8

7

Pourquoi les deux êtres insinuaient-ils tous les deux que Yuta et lui allait former une espèce de couple ?

6

5

Et bon sang de bon soir, pourquoi se plaisait-il à s’imaginer en couple avec cet imbécile de voix 1 !?

4

3

Yuta détourna les yeux de Taeil et encra son regard magmatique dans les iris noires suie de Hansol. Il lui accorda un léger sourire en coin, presque invisible.

2

Yuta entre croisa leurs doigts ensemble et approcha lentement son visage vers celui déjà proche de Hansol. Le blond sentit son cœur s’emballer et battre plus vite que jamais. Faisait-il une crise cardiaque ??

1

Le bruit puissant des déflagrations se firent immédiatement entendre à l’exacte moment où les jolies lèvres pulpeuses de Yuta se posèrent sur les lèvres encore plus pulpeuses de l’homme aux énormes yeux de poupée. 

Qu’était-il censé faire ?? Foutre une gifle au rouge de cheveux ? 

Il se fit mordre la lèvre. 

Lui foutre un coup de poing ?

Il se fit presque arraché la lèvre. 

Répondre à ce baiser ? Le premier de son existence… 

Yuta lécha délicatement sa lèvre maintenant blessée et fit glisser ses doigts longs et ardents dans la chevelure blonde. Elle était douce, aussi douce que les lèvres de Hansol. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et se laissa totalement transporter, bercé par la mélodie des explosions, emplie de joie de ne plus être seul, étonné de la tendresse dont été capable Yuta. 

Hansol resserra ses doigts autour de ceux du rouge de cheveux, il posa son autre main sur sa hanche nue (le t-shirt ayant un trou justement là) et commença instinctivement à la caresser affectueusement, approfondissant légèrement l’échange humide. 

Et puis d’un comme un accord, ils se séparèrent précautionneusement l’un de l’autre, ouvrant leurs yeux pour se retrouver du regard, papillonnant quelque peu des cils, encore dans les nuages de ce doux baiser. 

C’était comme Hansol se l’imaginait : délicat, reposant, chaud, très chaud et simple. 

Pas de vulgaires papillons dans le ventre, pas de sentiment indescriptible. Son cœur qui avait battu si vite lorsque Yuta s’était avancé était maintenant aussi calme que le cœur d’un bébé endormi. 

Hansol sourit d’abord simplement, les yeux toujours plongés dans ceux de Yuta. Puis le rictus s’accentua, il laissa apparaître ses jolies dents blanches, ses yeux légèrement bridés finirent par presque disparaitre. Mais les rougeurs de Hansol elles, ne faisaient qui s’amplifier, au plus grand bonheur de Yuta qui cette fois encore plus que la première, avait envie de sauter partout, d’embrasser Hansol sur chaque parcelle de son corps, de crier sa joie immense d’apprendre que cette attirance était partagée.

Il n’avait finalement pas été le seul à avoir senti ce lien qui les unissait. Qu’Hansol soit le seul être à pouvoir le toucher avait été une preuve, mais qu’il approfondisse le baiser était un cadeau que Yuta n’avait même jamais espérer. 

« HIIIIIIIIIIIIIHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA », cria-t-il à gorge déployée comme s’il était un de ces cow-boy des temps modernes ! 

Yuta avait lâché la main de l’homme pour qu’il ressentait toutes ces choses depuis cinq ans et s’était mis à courir partout sur le toit, sautant, hurlant, roulant de la langue – vous savez comme dans NCT life in Seoul avec le citron là ! – il était en furie ! 

Le rire de Taeil se mêla aux sons douteux de Yuta et aux bruits des feux d’artifice pour créer cette mélodie que jamais Hansol ne pourrait oublier. 

Taeil secoua Hansol de ses mains givrées. Et Hansol se mit lui aussi à exploser de rire. Rire de joie, rire de bonheur. Rire parce que Taeil riait ! Parce que Yuta faisait l’imbécile ! Parce que les feux d’artifices qu’il voyait du coin de l’œil étaient magnifiques et parce que jamais encore il ne s’était senti autant à sa place. 

C’était bête. Il ne connaissait ces deux garçons que depuis une quarantaine de minutes… Il n’avait découvert leurs visages qu’une dizaine de minute plus tôt… Il avait embrassé Yuta qu’une poignée de secondes avant. 

Mais il le savait. Il savait qu’il avait plus en commun avec ces deux guignols qu’avec n’importe quel autre humain. 

« Hey Hansol ça va ? », demanda Taeil à voix basse et un doux sourire sur les lèvres. 

Et Hansol le regarda les yeux un peu humides. Ce sourire qu’il avait senti un peu plus tôt, maintenant il le voyait. Ce regard protecteur qu’il avait imaginé… Maintenant il le voyait. 

Les deux garçons s’échangèrent un regard en disant plus long sur leurs sentiments amicaux partagés que jamais Hansol n’en n’avait échangé dans sa vie. Un regard rempli de tendresse et d’amour, c’était comme s’ils s’étaient connu dans une autre vie. Comme des retrouvailles entendues.

« Yah ! », s’exclama Yuta. 

Le blond et le blanc de cheveux se quittèrent des yeux pour regarder un Yuta les cheveux encore plus en pétard qu’avant et les sourcils fortement froncés. 

« Je vous ai dit de pas vous mater ! Tu crois que j’ai pas parlé de toi avant un an pourquoi ? Je vais te le dire moi ! Pour qu’il ne puisse pas te mater ! », s’expliqua Yuta faisant rire les deux autres. 

C’est-à-dire que lorsque le rouge de cheveux s’excitait il balançait les bras un peu n’importe où et sa bouille de gosse à sale caractère était plutôt mignonne.

« Et ça te fait rire », pensa fortement Yuta pour être sûr que Hansol le capte.

Hansol calma instinctivement ses rires, sentant le mauvais coup arriver. Ses yeux s’ouvrirent puissance mille. Il vit Taeil se déplacer d’un pas sur la droite, puis Yuta commencer à courir vers lui. 

Hansol fit un pas en arrière, le visage marquant peu à peu la surprise et l’incompréhensions. 

« Non.. Nonononon Non NOn NON YUTA .. YU »

Trop tard.

Yuta venait de le pousser dans le vide. 

Dans le vide !

Dans le vide ? 

Dans le vide.

Hansol criait à en cracher ses poumons, il n’entendait même pas sa voix complètement dérailler, il ne voyait pas non plus son reflet dans la centaine de fenêtres devant lesquelles il tombait et à vrai dire il s’en foutait complètement parce que là tout de suite il était plutôt occupé à regarder LE SOL SE RAPPROCHER DANGEREUSEMENT PUTAIN DE MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERDE

Et puis lorsqu’il crut voir la fin venir, il jeta un dernier regard vers les feux d’artifices s’élevant toujours plus haut dans le ciel… Ou peut-être était-ce lui qui s’en éloignait de plus en plus. Oui c’était définitivement lui qui s’écrasait au sol. 

Et soudain, et enfin… Il vit Yuta voler jusqu’à lui, un énorme sourire au visage. Ah ça il était fier de lui le connard. 

Ils tombèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes qui semblèrent une éternité mais dans le même temps incroyablement rapide, les yeux dans les yeux, le vent gelé de l’hiver piquant la peau de Hansol à travers sa chemise blanche. 

Le rouge de cheveux, lui, rougissait. De partout. Son corps entier prenait la couleur de ses habits. Et à cet instant, Hansol cru voir une comète en feu, laissant derrière lui une trainée rouge et blanche brulante. 

Hansol était tombé amoureux d’une comète… Le plus belle, la plus audacieuse et la plus extraordinaire de toutes.

 

 

 

 

 

Ji Hansol ne se cracha pas cette nuit-là. 

Au dernier moment et comme si Yuta l’avait toujours su : Ji Hansol déploya grand ses ailles. 

Et après avoir une dernière fois ouvert ses yeux de hibou de Kyungsoo, il s’envola vers d’autres aventures, le rire cristallin de Taeil, les cris et roulement de langue de Yuta et les dernières déflagrations de feu d’artifice comme mélodie d’arrière-plan à leur périple qui ne faisait encore que commencer.


End file.
